The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of fabricating a light functional substrate and an organic light emitting diode having the same, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a light functional substrate formed by using a Langmuir-Blodgett method and an organic light emitting diode having the same.
Organic light emitting diodes are self-emitting devices in which an organic emitting material is electrically excited to emit light. Such an organic light emitting diode includes a substrate, an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer between the anode and the cathode. Holes and electrons supplied from the anode and cathode are combined with each other in the organic emitting layer to generate light to be emitted to the outside.
The light generated from the organic light emitting layer may be used as light that is visibly recognized only when the light passes through an interface between heteromaterials and material films having different refractive indexes. However, since the light is wave-guided or totally internally reflected by the interface and refractive indexes, the light is lost in the organic light emitting diode. Therefore, various studies on light extraction technologies which are capable of extracting the light lost in the organic light emitting diode to improve efficiency of the diode are being performed.